


Rage [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has HAD it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/94796) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 



[Link to stream or download small-size file from Box. ](https://www.box.com/s/hgg2gzo6bgbwrga2qott) Download from the audiofic archive [here.](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/rage-lower-quality) This version has some background sound distortion audible if you listen at high volume.

[Link to stream or download higher-quality file. ](https://www.box.com/s/8rjo5dqbcysd82t54ki5)Download from the audiofic archive [here.](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/rage-higher-quality) This version gets rid of the distortion (as far as I can tell), but takes up a lot more space.

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
